


Gaining control

by darknessisnotmyfriend



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F, supergirl/wonderwoman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessisnotmyfriend/pseuds/darknessisnotmyfriend
Summary: In which Diana helps Kara get control over her powers, the two forming a bond along the way, helping each other grow and face their fears.





	1. Chapter 1

Kara has never experienced pain in her life. Never experienced complete exhaustion to the point where her knees were shaking from simply standing up. She was never pushed to a corner, unable to punch her way through. She was always stronger, faster…superior. 

But now, her back was pressed against a rock, leg giving in, arms fallen to her sides. She was panting, breathless and unable to move. Kara knew it would be though, but she could have never expected this feeling of powerlessness. Her heart was hammering against her ribs, pounding in her ears. She gulped for air. And she definitely could have never expected Diana Prince, standing above her with a sword pointed to her neck.

The woman cocked her head to the side. “Is this you giving up?”

“Psh…no.” Kara breathed trying to catch her breath. She held out a finger, struggling to talk. “I´m…f-fine.” 

Dina quirked an eyebrow with a smile tugging on the corner of her lip. “I can see that.” She withdrew her sword and instead offered her hand. Kara took it, a little surprised by how effortlessly the woman pulled her up. She stumbled slightly, finding herself in Diana´s arms. “You certainly are very strong.”

Kara glared a little, but when she tried to take a step back her knees buckled, sending her to the ground.

“Princess,” One of the Amazon´s called out. “it appears as though you have broken the girl of steel.”

“I´m fine.” Kara called out from the ground. 

Diana laughed slightly, turning her attention to the other Amazon. “Take her inside. She needs to rest.”

Kara thought about protesting, but even she knew she wouldn´t be able to walk all the way to the palace by herself. Kara let herself be carried, struggling to stay awake – yet another thing she´s never experienced before. 

Once in her room, she thanked the woman and fell onto the bed. Outside the sun was about to set over the mountains, painting the sky in orange and pink. It was calming. Even though Kara was far, far away from her home, the sky would always be the same. If she looked high enough, long enough, it would be no different than from her apartment in National City. A small smile tugged on her lips. Cat had probably already fired the temporary assistant. Kara was lucky Diana had made a name for herself outside this island, otherwise Cat would have never allowed her to be gone for this long. Kara released a long sigh and turned on her side. Slowly, her body became heavy, eyelids struggling to stay up. She closed them for a moment and without realizing it drifted off to sleep.

A knock on the door woke her up. It was already dark behind the window, though she could see the light illuminating from the torches bellow her window. The Amazons trained hard during the day and celebrated nearly every night. 

Kara rubbed her eyes awake. “Come in.” She croaked, still little groggy. Her 'power nap' only made her more tired. 

The door opened lightly. Diana walked inside wearing a gentle smile on her lips. “Did you sleep well?”

Kara nodded. “It´s been a while since- actually, I´ve never been this exhausted before.” She rubbed her shoulder, moving her arm. “I think I have sore muscles.” She chuckled. “I need to apologize to Alex, it actually hurts.”

Both women let out a laugh. “My apologies. Perhaps I overdid it.”

Kara shook her head, shifting to the side a little to make space for Diana. “You took me here to train me. You shouldn´t go easy on me.” Diana laughed, really laughed and Kara could stop the flip her stomach made. “D…did you go easy on me?” Diana smirked and that was enough of an answer for Kara. She threw herself on the bed, groaning. “Was Clark as weak as I am?”

Kara couldn´t see her, but from the way Diana spoke, it was clear there was a frown on her face. “You are not weak, Kara.”  
“But-“

“You simply do not know how to use your abilities. Having strength and knowing to wield it are two different things.” Diana placed a hand on her shoulder with a warm smile. “That is why you are here. So that you can learn how to control your strength.” Her smile shifted into a smirk and there was a spark in her eyes. “One day, perhaps you will even surpass your cousin.”

Kara set up so quickly, she almost hit Diana. “You think so?”

Diana laughed again causing Kara to blush a little in embarrassment. Take away the immortality thing and there wasn´t that big of an age gap between the two, yet Diana clearly acted like and adult while Kara more often than not appeared like a child getting a new toy. “Yes. Yes, I think so.” Diana said, still smiling wildly. Kara smiled back at her. It was funny to think how things had changed from their first meeting.

 

//

 

Kara always hid who she really was. She couldn´t risk anyone finding out about her power and there was never really need for her to use them. Plus, the world already had its here, Superman. The few times she had used them, it got both her and Alex in trouble. So, she promised not to. Kara found a job, she liked doing and was good at, friends, a place in the big city… she was content. Sure, sometimes she missed Krypton, but who wouldn´t? And yes, there were occasions when she´d rather use her powers and get things over with quickly, but… oh well, who was she fooling, she used them when no one was looking. But nothing big, only to speed cooking up, or to catch when her boss was going to walk through the door…

One day, all of that changed. She was forced to use her powers in order to save Alex. Don´t get her wrong, she´d doing it again if she had to, but with that decision came consequences. Like, her cousin coming to visit in what had felt like forever. 

Kara thought Clark just wanted to make sure she was okay and honestly it looked that way too. He asked her out to go get an ice-cream. They walked the streets of National City, talking. More or less nothing too serious, just the occasional 'you realize you can´t take this back' and 'with great power comes great responsibility'. 

The moon was already high up when they walked through the park. It was so calm and beautiful at night. The moon and street lamps providing the only source of light. It was ghost-ghost-quiet, except for the burbling of water beneath the bridge they were passing and the chirping of crickets. So unlike the big city.

“You have a nice city.” Clark murmured.

Kara nodded. “I know.” She paused looking around. “It´s not only about Alex anymore. I want to protect it. The people here. I-I have these powers… I _can_ help them. I want to. Whatever it is, I want to be there when they need me.”

Clark smiled. The whole time he had been friendly, just like always, but now it seemed like he finally relaxed. The smile on his face was happy, satisfied. “Then that´s all you need.” Clark breathed in like he was going to continue, but his sentence was cut off short. It was too fast for Kara to take notice. There was a beam of light and next thing she knew, her cousin Clark, Superman, had been thrown to the other side of the park, colliding with the brick wall any flying right through it.

Kara looked in the direction the light came from, dumbstruck. Something caught her leg, dragging her to the ground and across the ground. She screamed, tried to break free but the rope would not budge. It was glowing, hot. Kara gritted her teeth, tried to fly, but the rope held her down. Before she realized it, her heat vision was on. First directed at the rope, then in the direction of whoever was pulling it. 

Something reflected it back.

Kara dodged the light coming her way, but her head vision stayed on. She was panicking. Her heart pounding. _How could this happen?_ Kara screamed again, covering her eyes.

Someone grabbed her, gripping her so tightly, she thought she´d break.

“Enough!” Someone yelled. It was a man´s voice. Deep, ice-cold, dangerous.

Kara finally opened her eyes. Superman was standing before her. But he was surrounded. At first, all she could make up in the dark were strong, tall figures, circling him. They were women, dressed in leather and armour. 

“What is the meaning of this, Diana?!” Clark roared.

“Look around you!” The person holding Kara hissed back. They both looked. Kara felt her chest tighten. The park, the trees, benches, the fountain, nearly all of it was destroyed. Cut in half, steam blowing from the still red cracks. “What if this had been the middle of the day? The place full of children and mothers, families, innocent civilians?”

Clark looked down, his hands falling to his sided. He wouldn´t meet Kara´s eyes. She was scared. But not of the person holding her, but of herself. She did this. And the woman was right. What if this had been the middle of the day? What if someone had attacked? She could have killed…

“I am taking her.” The woman said in low voice, that meant to arguments.

Clark´s fingers curled into fists again. “What if I say no?” He all but growled.

Kara heard the woman breath in, but she beat her to it. “Don´t I get a say?” With that she earned a surprised look from all of them. Kara ignored it, and turned her head to face the woman holding her. “You can let me go, I´m not going anywhere.” The woman nodded and releases her. “Where do you want to take me?”

“Kara-“ Clark began, but Kara shook her head at him.

“To Themyscira. An island far away from the men´s world.” The woman´s voice was even. She stood upright, chin high, but not in a way that she´d be looking down on Kara. Everything about her scream grace and power.

“Why?”

The woman motioned around them. “You do not have control over your powers. It is not safe for the people around you.”

“Can you help me?”

“Kara-!” Clark spoke up once again, but held his tongue when the woman looked at him over Kara´s shoulder.

Kara turned around to him, with a pained smile. “You know each other?”

Clark nodded. “Yes…You can trust her.” He answered the silent question behind Kara´s words.

She turned back around and nodded. “Can you help me?” Kara repeated the question.

“Yes.” The woman said confidently.

Kara felt her smile falter. Not because this meant she had to leave, but because she was finally realizing what was happening. She decided to become a 'superhero' without considering she might not be ready. Kara had never used her powers for combat, it should have occurred to her, she may not have the control her cousin has. “Then I guess that´s that.” 

The woman nodded and something shifted behind her gaze. “My apologies, I forgot to properly introduce myself.” She extended a hand, but instead of shaking Kara´s, she grabbed her forearm with a firm grip. “I am Diana, Princess of Themyscira, Daughter of Hippolyta.” 

Kara´s jaw dropped. “Wait a second.” She looked back at her cousin, whispering – though everyone could hear her clearly. “She´s Wonder Woman?” _Or course she is! Kara should have recognized the armour right away!_

Diana quirked and eyebrow, which prompted Clark to raise his hands in defense. “We´re family and she´s a big fan of yours. Once she saw us working together, there was really no hiding it in front of her.” Clark glanced Kara´s direction with a small grin. “A trait you will soon discover once you leave.”

“I see.” Diana said thoughtfully.

Kara realized their hands were still interlocked and gulped, clearing her throat awkwardly. “I´m, uh, Kara Zor-El of Krypton, Daughter of Zor-El and Alura Zor-El.” She heard Clark chuckle behind her, trying not to pay attention to him, but still felt the blush on her cheeks.

“Good to meet you.” Diana said, releasing her hold.

 

//

 

The memory of Alex freaking out over her leaving still makes her laugh. It´s only been a couple of weeks, but it feels like forever since she´d been in the city. Since she last had sisters’ night with Alex or last went to work. Since she´d seen Cat go all bubbly over Clark and Diana and the more than dumbstruck look on Cat´s face when Diana asked to 'borrow' Kara specifically.

“I meant to ask you,” Kara spoke up. “why the tiara?” She didn´t wear it now, but it was a part of Wonder Woman´s armour. 

Diana smiled, her gaze somewhat distant. “It belonged to the greatest warrior on this island. Antiope, she was the one who trained me. I wear it as a badge of honor.”

“Was? Weren´t you Amazons´ immortal?” Kara kicked herself internally for asking.

Diana looked at her hands, folded them into fists, then released. “We may not age, but we can certainly die from injuries.”

Kara´s shoulders sagged. “I´m sorry.” 

Diana shook her head, giving her a smile, though Kara could tell it was a little forced. “That was a long time ago. Antiope died protecting me and I will be forever grateful to her. It is similar to Kal-El´s cape. It protects me and reminds of where I come from.”

Kara wanted to ask further, but feared she might bring up more painful memories. Instead, she smiled back at Diana and nodded.

“Now then,” Diana clapped her hands, standing up. “do you feel like coming down to celebrate with the rest of us or are you too tired?”

“I think I can handle a little party.” Kara grinned.

Diana smirked. “Very well.” She stopped just before the door, turning around to face Kara with a spark in her eyes. “Seems to me like I have not worn you out enough. I should perhaps intensify our training sessions a little.”

Kara opened her mouth in protest, but nothing came out. She could only watch Diana laugh dismissively and follow her outside and through the hallways. Kara was positive she´d get lost if she ever tried to wonder around by herself. The place was massive. The island was massive. Spending time here made her realize just how little sense of direction she actually had and how much she relied on either internet or the signs on the streets back at National City. 

Kara tried to take a walk around the island once and ended up nearly in tears, thinking she´d stays forever lost and starve to death – which with how much calories her body required wouldn´t take too long- because she was too afraid to as much as touch any of the fruits growing in the forest after Diana´s stories. Apparently, there was a plant on the island that if not prepared correctly could met your insides. Although, how descriptive Diana had been during the story made Kara question whether the woman was making fun of her or not, because ever since arriving Kara was asking about everything and anything they came across. At first Diana´s answers were serious and throughout, but somewhere along the line, she started having this spark in her eye while she talked and there was the slightest of tugs on the corners of her lips. 

Kara had to admit, the Amazons’ knew how to celebrate and hold their drinks for that matter. Kara could never get drunk, but whatever it was they served here had her feeling dizzy after one cup. But somehow all the other Amazons – including Diana – could drink bottles of the drink any be alright.

It was great. The women were singing and dancing – or so Kara thought, it really looked nothing like any dance she´s ever seen – you´d never guess the amount of intense training they undergone every day. Nearly every day actually, Sunday they could do whatever they wanted. Kara found it interesting how even though they were completely separate from the outside world, they had the same time measure. To an extent, minutes or hours were unknown around here. Diana was the only one acknowledging them. Which made sense, considering she was also the only one who ever stepped a foot outside the island. 

“The first time I saw men dancing,” Diana leaned in closer, speaking over the music and cheering. “I called it swaying.”

Kara chuckled. “I guess if I grew up here, I´d say the same thing.”

Diana giggled. “Do you want to join?”

“I, uh, er, n-no. I´m good.” 

Diana laughed again which made Kara´s blush deepen. Truth was, as captivation as it was to watch the Amazons move to the rhythm, she really didn´t want to attempt at mimic them. “I can teach you. Do not fret, little one, no one will make fun of you here.”

Kara fidgeted in her seat. “I don´t know… I´m not much of a dancer to begin with, and this…”

A smile was slowly forming across Diana´s lips. “It is not so different from fighting.” Kara opened her mouth to ask how, but Diana had already stood up in front of her and pulled her up from the chair. “You position yourself into a steady stance,” Diana moved behind Kara, placing hands on the girl´s hips shifting them a little. Then her hands moved across Kara´s torso and to her arms, listing them above her head. Kara shivered against Diana, her breath getting stuck. Diana´s hands remained on Kara´s as she leaned forward, lips brushing against the girl´s ear. “then, slowly, you begin to move.” Diana moved her hands downwards again, seemingly slower than before, resting them on Kara´s hips.

A moment later, they were moving to the rhythm. Diana led Kara, steadily navigating her body. It was way more intimate than she expected. Kara couldn´t decide whether her heart was beating was because of the fact that she was in fact dancing, because everyone was suddenly staring at the them, because Hippolyta was something between staring in amusement and glaring or because Diana was pressed up against Kara´s back and she could feel the hotness of the woman´s breath against her ear. She shuddered deciding it was a combination of all of them. 

Something wet pressed against her back and Kara felt a wave of electricity run through her. Her cheeks grew hot when she heard the woman behind her giggle. But it was a low laugh, one she had never heard coming from Diana. “Good job, Kara Zor-El.” Diana whispered into her ear, sending another wave of shivers down the girl´s spine. Diana then took a step back and Kara realised the music had stopped. Only for a brief moment before it resumed with a different song. “See? I told you I could teach you.” Diana smirked and Kara had to look away to hide her blush.

Her heart was still pounding and she was breathing hard. “T-thanks.” Kara rasped, earning a chuckle from the woman.

“Sounds like you have had enough for the day. Do you want me to help you to your room?”

Kara shook her head firmly. She figured her body wouldn´t calm down as long as Diana was around. “I´ll-I´ll find it.”

Diana cocked an eyebrow. “Are you sure?” Kara nodded, but when she tried to take a step towards the castle, a hand landed on her shoulder. “Kara.”

“Yes?”

Diana pointed behind her. “This direction.”

“Oh.” Kara looked at her feet, wishing the ground would swallow her. _Just how much embarrassment would she have to handle today?_

“Let me help you.” Diana said with a friendly smile. 

Kara agreed. What else could she do? Diana was right, if she went by herself she´d surely get lost. There was the option of asking someone else to help her, but it would seem like she was avoiding Diana is she did – and Kara definitely did not want to do that, why would she want, there was absolutely no reason, none at all, nope. 

The walk was quiet for the most part. It wasn´t awkward silence, more like the kind you fall into after a long and tiring day. A comfortable one.

“Diana?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.” Kara didn´t say, but she knew Diana understood. She was grateful to her, for taking her here and helping her both get stronger and gain control. Even if it was too much sometime. Kara had a feeling that this growing friendship between them would be one they would both treasure for as long as they lived. Kara frowned. “Are you afraid? Of being immortal I mean.”

Diana tilted her head to the side curiously. “What made you think of that?”

Kara shrugged. “I don´t know. Just a though.”

Diana nodded. She looked up at the sky, deep in though. “Sometimes. I fear losing the people that mean the most to me.”

Kara bit her lip anxiously. “Have you? Already lost someone?” The question came out barely audible, just above a whisper.

Diana nodded, her eyes still up at the sky. Her lips formed a smile, but it was a sad one. “I have lived for many, many years. It is only natural I would see many of my…friends die.” She breathed in deeply, locking her eyes with Kara´s. “But I do not regret it. I have met wonderful people and I will hold on to the memories of the time spent with them for as long as my heart is beating.”

 

“Dodge left!” Diana yelled. Kara shifted her weight to the side as the sword swung. “Sword up!” Kara listened again, meeting the woman´s metal with hers, her heels dug into the ground. Kara shifted her sword, stepping away and swinging it on top of Diana´s. It hit the woman´s shield, evoking a ringing sound. Kara was about to step back when she felt something shar against her stomach. “You left me an opening.”

Kara groaned in response. 

“But you are getting better.” Diana admitted. “Again.” She ordered sternly. Kara felt into a stance, sword up. “Shield up!” Diana´s sword collided with it from bellow, nearly sending Kara to the ground. “Sword on the side!” Again the metals collided, inches away from Kara´s torso. “Shield up! Sword up!” Diana instructed the girl, delivering every blow with such precision, you´d never know it has been decades since she last fought. Diana navigated the metal from below again. This time it grazed the skin on Kara´s leg.

The girl yelped. Not as much because of the pain as the fact that there was blood. 

“Are you alright, little one?” Diana asked, lowering her weapon.

Kara stared at the wound for a few heartbeats. “Y-yeah…”

“What did you do wrong?” Diana asked, making Kara finally look up.

Kara remained quiet, thinking. “I should have gone from bellow to block it instead of up.”

Diana nodded with a proud smile. “A few more times and you will get used to it. You have good reflexes, simply need to work on your technique a little more.”

“Thanks.” Kara swallowed. “Why am I bleeding?” The question sounded stupid. A sword cut her, it was only natural she would bleed. Problem was, nothing except krypton wasn´t supposed to have the strength to harm her.

“This,” Diana swung her sword. “was made to kill Gods. And I am sorry to say this, but even you are no match for a God…yet.” Diana said with a smirk and before Kara could say anything back, the woman was already back in her stance. “Again.” Diana thrusted her sword forward. “Dodge!” Kara´s legs moved so fast she had no time to listen to the woman. Her back hit a rock. The tip of Diana´s sword stopped just before her neck. “Do not step back. Hold your ground. You need to be aware of both your opponent’s position as well as yours on the field. If you must, take the hit, rather than letting yourself be pushed into a corner.” The woman leaned closer, her voice dropping dangerously low. “It could mean the difference between life and death.”

Kara gulped. _Don´t let yourself be pushed into a corner. Got it._

 

Kara fell onto the ground, breathing heavily. “How can you do this every day?” She huffed.

Diana chuckled, standing above her. “It has not been a month yet. Give yourself time, you will get used to it.”

Kara grimaced. “Okay, I´ve heard you talk when you came to my work. You _can_ talk like someone from the twenty first century. So why do you always talk like this?”

Diana shrugged, sitting down next to Kara. “Have you ever had a close friend you have not seen in years? Or the feeling when you come home after a long time and resume things like you never left. Maybe it is some habit you have long since stopped doing or inside jokes you forgot about, but as soon as you reunite, things go back to how they were before. I suppose for me, it is the way I talk and carry myself. Out there, I am Diana Prince, I have to blend in and I have gotten used to it. But, whenever I visit home, I go back to being Diana Princess of Themyscira.” The woman let out a chuckle. “I actually never realized I was doing it, until now.”

Kara smiled herself. She knew exactly what Diana meant. Her and Alex were grown women, but every time they went back home, they changed into the teenage girls that left many years ago. Similarly to how her attitude change in and outside of work. People often don´t realize it until someone points it out. 

“It must feel strange to you.” Diana said a little sheepishly. 

“A little. But I got used to it.” Kara paused, then set up and placed a hand over her heart. “Perhaps I shall learn the ways of Amazons in lieu.” Both Kara and Diana burst out laughing.

“I should feel offended.”

Kara giggled. “Do you?”

“No.” Diana looked down at the girl. “Because I know, I can make you regret those words.” Kara´s eyes widened as she swallowed hard. Dina bit down a smirk and stood up. “Let´s go. Your break is over.”

Kara grand in annoyance, but obeyed. She was about to pick up her sword, but Diana shook her head. “We are going to try something different.” Diana turned to the women behind her. “You may want to take a couple of steps away.” The Amazons exchanged looks and all at once picked up their weapons heading the opposite direction. Within moments the meadow was empty. “Now,” Diana shifted her attention back to Kara. She walked over to her and made a circle in the ground with her sword. “I want you to say inside and try to hit me with your heat vision.”

Kara nodded.

Diana stepped away, throwing her sword to the ground. “Try not using it consistently. If you can not see me, stop.”

“Understood.”

Diana held up her shield, and began running. _She was fast._

Kara breathed in, closing her eyes. They flickered open and she swiftly focused on Diana, sending a beam of light her direction. But the woman was quick and Kara missed. But she managed to stop before trying again. Inwardly, Kara petted herself on the shoulder. She returned her attention to Diana, biting her lip. _Now!_ Diana crouched down, the tree behind her taking the hit instead. Diana lifted an eyebrow, smirking in challenge. Kara narrowed her eyes, but felt herself smile. Again and again. She tried but always missed by less than an inch. If she was going to win this, Kara needed a strategy.

Kara braced herself and fired just behind Diana, but didn´t stop. She chased her to the nearest boulder, then stopped and fired right in front of her. Once the woman was pushed into a corner, Kara aimed for her. This time, the light finally hit the shield. Kara smirked and intensified the force she was using. Successfully, forcing Diana to support herself on one knee. Still, the woman refused to move an inch. The shield was heating up, turning various shades of red and Diana must have sensed Kara´s hesitation because she yelled: “Do not stop! You are doing great!”

Kara curled her fingers into fists and pushed harder.

Diana lifted the shield, and jumped to the side, throwing it away. Kara´s eyes automatically followed the woman, not realizing she hadn´t stopped using the heat vision. Diana raised her hands, her bracelets blocking the light. Just as Kara stopped the light reflected back, hitting her in the stomach. Kara cried out, buckling down.

“Kara!” Diana scream running to her side. 

Kara coached, holding the wound. When Diana halted just in front of the girl, Kara looked up, smiling through the throbbing pain. “I...back down.” Diana frowned, her eyes following Kara´s to the circle on the ground. The pain was insufferable. There wasn´t blood, but Kara could feel the burned skin beneath her palm. She felt sick from it. Next time she looked up, there was darkness spreading, sealing her vision away. Her ears were ringing. Kara tried talking, but no sound came out. Her head spun and last thing she felt was her side crushing onto the ground.

First there were the sun rays, wielding her eyes open. The light was coming through the window signalling the nearing end of the day. Then there was the sharp sting in Kara´s stomach. She lifted the covers, finding her torso was circled in what appeared to be bandage. She felt something wet against her stomach too, figuring it was probably whatever they used around her for wounds. Kara tried to sit up, but the pain stopped her. She fixed her gaze onto the faraway mountains. A short laugh escaped her lips. _So this is what mortality felt like._ Kara returned her gaze back to the room, only now noticing the person beside her bed. “Diana?”

The woman jerked awake. She blinked once. Twice. Relief spreading across her face. “Thank the Gods.” She breathed.

Kara tilted her head to the side, puzzled. “What do you mean? I was out only for a couple of hours.

Diana shook her head. “You lost consciousness yesterday. You´ve been asleep the whole day today.” She gripped the sheet. “I am _so_ sorry, Kara. I am supposed to know better.”

“No, no it wasn´t you fault.” Kara hurriedly said, raising her arms, but quickly putting them back down for the pain. “You were just protecting yourself. If anything, it was my fault for not being more careful.”

Kara tried to comfort her, but Diana shook her head firmly. “No. I took you here knowing full well you did not have control over your powers. I should have expected you to slip up and I should have been prepared.” Diana tightened her jaw. “I hurt you.”

“B-but, it´s not like I wasn´t hurt before. Remember the sword?” _Jesus!_ Kara cursed inwardly, this was the last thing Diana needed to hear. Kara rubbed her eyes. “That´s not what I…” She breathed in. “What I meant to say, I expected to get hurt. It´s part of the job. You can´t keep babying me if I´m supposed to learn something. I bet you got your fair share of injuries while training as well, right?” Kara searched the other woman´s eyes.

Diana sighed. “Not quite.” Kara frowned in confusion. “I heal fast.”

“Well so do I.” Kara beamed at her, finally getting Diana to smile a little. “Well, the very least now I know I have two other weaknesses except Krypton. Don´t know how I feel about that yet.” The two chuckled slightly and Kara gave Diana a warm smile. “Thank you for worrying.”

“Of course.” Diana rose from the bed, heading for the door.

“Where are you going?”

The woman turned around with a grin. “To bring you something to eat. You must be starving.” And as if by command, Kara´s stomach growled. Kara cover her face in embarrassment while Diana chuckled. “I will be right back.” Kara hummed in response, covering her face with the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara stretched her body, slipping out of bed. The sun was rising, the pinkish sky signalling the start of the day. Kara lifted her shirt in front of the mirror. The wound was gone, no scar in its place. You´d never know she was hurt. Kara smiled with satisfaction, glad she could go back to training. A little surprised by the thought, she changed her clothes, heading for the hallway. _Right, right, left and the straight ahead._ She chanted in her head. Diana had given her instructions the other day when Kara confesses she couldn´t figure out the place if her life depended on it. Of course it came with little teasing, but Kara didn´t mind…much.

As she roamed the castle, she noticed something. In one of the windows. She looked around, then took a step toward it. Leaning over the edge, a garden with single tall cherry tree in the middle spread before her. There was something majestic about it. About the leaves glittering in the light, the little azure lake surrounding it. So peaceful… A hand landed on Kara´s shoulder making her jump.

“Sorry.” Diana smiled.

Kara shook her head. Her eyes returned to the garden. “It´s beautiful.” From the corner of her eye, she caught how Diana´s smile faltered, her lips pursed.

“Indeed.” The woman´s voice stern. Kara´s head whipped in her direction. Ever since they came, Diana´s never regarded her with anything but kindness. _Has she done something wrong?_ Diana turned her back to the girl. “Shall we?”

Kara nodded and tailed her outside.

The first this she noticed was a woman standing in the middle of the filed they usually used for training with her arms crossed over her chest. “Took you long enough.” She scoffed.

Diana glared at her bur didn´t say anything. Instead, she turned to Kara. “This is-“

“Artemis,” she stepped in between them extending a hand. “Pleased to meet you, Kara Zor-El.”

Kara shook it, her eyes shifting from Artemis to Diana and back.

Diana cleared her throat, now her arms crossed. “She will train with you today.” Kara´s eyebrows rose. “You will face off against many different enemies, you need to be prepared for them. We have been fighting every day since you came, it is only natural you would pick up on my movements. I do not want you getting used to them. it will prevent you from paying attention to your opponent and adjusting accordingly.”

Kara nodded, turning to Artemis. “Thank you for training with me.”

The woman quirked and eyebrows with a little smirk.

Diana cleared her throat. “Shall we?”

 

Their swords clashed. Artemis thrusted forward, but Kara blocked it from bellow. Artemis spun, gripping the handle with both hands, swinging with full force. Kara jumped to the side, also gripping the sword with two hands as she met her blow, leading both weapons towards the ground and jumping over, swinging once more. Artemis was quick to react, blocking her, then aiming for Kara´s head.  
She lowered her body, then swung from bellow. Artemis back away and Kara almost missed the knowing smirk on Diana´s lips.

The metals clashed and collided into each other, both of them holding their ground. Kara would move around a lot, but she would never back away, while Artemis often jumped backwards to gain momentum when with her next blow. They continued for sever minutes, the distress apparent in Artemis´ expression. She definitely didn´t expect Kara to hold her ground this well.

_Finally! An opening!_ Kara lowered herself, holding the handle of the sword with one hand, and pushing it up with the other.

Artemis´ eye flashed. She used her hand to block it, directing it skywards and away, casing Kara to open herself completely. There was blood all over her arm, but Artemis didn´t seem to care. Or notice. She swung again and Kara nearly didn´t dodge. When Kara aimed for her side, Artemis jumped over the girl with such ease as if she could fly.

By the time Kara turned around a sword swinging from above was waiting for her. Kara blocked it and pushed the woman away, mirroring her move. This time Kara was pushing on top of Artemis´ weapon.

Kara felt her heart speed up as the woman, began to subside. She was _winning_.

Artemis smirked and before Kara could realize what was happening, she had twisted her sword pushing Kara´s to the ground. Artemis spun around, jumping in the air. Kara´s heart stopped for a second as the sword nearly cut her throat. But Artemis withdrew at the last second, kicking the girl instead. It wasn´t with the amount of force Diana had used previously by a long shot, but it was still enough to make Kara fall to the ground. And before the girl could pick herself up, a sword was pointed at her neck.

Something wet landed on Kara´s chest. It was blood. Artemis´, but there was no sign of pain nor discomfort on the woman´s face. Just the opposite, she was grinning. “Good job little one. Give it a week or two and you can leave.” She dropped the metal, offering Kara a hand.

The girl took it, though a little reluctantly. “I-I´m sorry.” Artemis gave her a confused expression. “For your arm?”

“Oh?” The way she looked at it, you´d think she only now noticed. “No need to worry. It will be alright.” Artemis then turned to Diana. “Is that all.” When the other woman nodded, the Amazon´s attention returned to Kara. “It was nice training with you.” She said with a smile.

 

“Was she serious?” Kara peered up at Diana. They had finished their practice for the morning and were heading back for lunch.

“About?”

Kara bit her lip. “That a week or two and I could go back?”

Diana halted. She looked down, then straight at Kara, pinning the girl with her gaze. Kara gulped. “Do you wish to leave? Now?” She added after a heartbeat.

“I-I…” Kara´s throat went dry. She wanted to look away to gain her composure back, but couldn´t. Diana wouldn´t let her. She swallowed the lump in her throat. “Not until I know I´m ready.”

Diana nodded, more to herself than anything and fell silent, deep in thought. They almost reached the castle when she spoke up again. “I want to show you something. Would you mind walking with me?”  
Kara shook her head and followed to wherever the woman was headed.

Once they reached the end of the paved path, Diana took a different turn from their usual way. Soon they were so deep into the forest and Kara wondered if they hadn´t gotten lost. She trusted Diana, but the island was so big, there was no way the woman could know every inch of it, even if she´d grown up here. Diana halted and Kara, deep in thought, almost bumped into her. She peered up at the woman. There was a sad smile on her lips. A nostalgic one. “I am sorry for earlier this morning.”

“It´s okay.” Kara reassured.

Diana shook her head. “When I was little, my mother wouldn´t let me train.”

Kara´s eyebrows rose. “That´s hard to imagine.”

Diana chuckled. “I know.” She paused. “Antiope trained me in secret. During the night, I´d always sneak out and come meet her here.” Diana brushed her fingers against one of the trees. On a closer look. Kara noticed there was marks made in it, one a knife or animal with big claws would make. “At first it was just technique. I copied everything she did.” The way her eyes were smiling kept switching between nostalgia, happiness and sadness. And something else…regret perhaps? “On my fifteenth birthday, we fought for the first time.” Diana laughed. “I lost…terribly.”

“Really?” Kara couldn´t keep the surprise from her voice.

Diana nodded, giggling. “And I kept losing. Until one day, it was a tie.”

“And here I thought you´d say how you beat her underdog turn hero style.” Kara grinned making Diana laugh.

“No.” Diana shook her head, giggling. “Certainly not. But,” she touched the tree again. ”we started keeping score. A full cut would be my victory and half would be a draw. And for every ten victories I´d get practise with a real sword.” She chuckled again. “Now that I say it out loud, it is a strange wish for a fifteen years old girl. Especially in this day and age. But then, it meant the world to me. I loved Antiope. She was my aunt, my mentor and often my best friend. My mother was always over protective. Back then I didn´t understand why, and Antiope was the only one I could talk to normally. Do not take me wrong,” Diana shifted her gaze to Kara “She was very strict. But she was also very kind and very loving…” Her voice trailed off, something shifting behind her eyes. “The cherry tree you saw earlier… it is a memorial tree. Antiope was very fond of the nature. We do not have cherry trees here, but I know she would have loved it. I brought the seeds with me when I last visited… I was unsure whether it would survive. But here it is, against all odds, growing strong and healthy as though it belonged here.”

Diana´s eyes were glossed over. It was apparent Antiope had meant a lot to her. Kara didn´t know what to say. Anything that came to mind seemed irrelevant in comparison to the love Diana felt for the woman. It has been decades and she was still in pain… Kara swallowed the lump her throat and placed a gentle hand on the woman´s shoulder.

Diana looked up with a smile that Kara reciprocated. “Thank you.” Diana said, gratitude mirroring in her eyes.

Kara nodded, her eyes trailing over the tree. “I loved my aunt. Astra.” She felt Diana´s eyes on her, but couldn´t tear hers from the ground. “We were very close. My mother was often gone, attention the council, dealing with criminals… She´d keep me company.” Kara released something between a laugh and a sob. “Sometimes it felt like she was more a mother to me than my own. I loved my mother, obviously, but I had a bond with Astra. We-we had these spy beacons. Whenever I needed her, I´d just message her and she´d always come. Without a fail.” She felt her fingers curl into fist, jaw clenched. “My uncle…Non…They… killed a lot of people. People that didn´t deserve to die…” Kara took a shaky breath, running a hand through her hair. “My mother had to arrest her. On the day Astra went to prison…it was the last time I had messaged her. She said she had to leave, I-I didn´t-couldn´t understand why…”

Kara hadn´t noticed there were tears falling down her cheeks until Diana had reached out to wipe them. Kara was fixated on the ground, her vision blurry. She was biting her lip to stop any more tears from coming out, but when Diana pulled the girl into her, Kara had no longer the strength hold them back. She had been bottling this up for years. And now all of that hurt was coming to the surface. Kara couldn´t keep it in any longer. The moment her body touched Diana´s, the woman´s strong arms around her, embracing her, holding her. Kara bit down her sobs, not taking notice of when her arms curled around Diana holding onto the woman with such force…as though she´d disappear if Kara let go.

Kara didn´t know how long they have been like this, but when they finally pulled away, she was sure her eyes had to be red and swelled. Still, Diana looked at her with the same heartfulness as always. She was smiling as she removed lose strands of hair from Kara´s eyes and put them behind her ear. She cupped Kara´s face, leaning down. Kara closed her eyes, feeling the ever so gentle kiss on her forehead.

“Thank you, Kara. Thank you for telling me.” Diana whispered, touching their foreheads.

“No, thank _you_ for listening.” Kara peered up at the woman, feeling her hear skip a full beat. She closed her eyes and breathed in before pulling away. Kara release a long exhale, turning to the sky, then to Diana with a wide, half cheerful smile. “I feel so much better now.”

“I am glad.”

Kara breathed in again closing and reopening her eyes. Next time she gazed at Diana, the girl was grinning. “I feel like beating you today.”

Diana quirked and eyebrows, placing a hand on her hip. “We will see about that.”

__

Diana threw her head back, laughing to the point that there were tears in her eyes.

“Not funny!” Kara grumbled. She tried to stand up, but her feet slipped and she found herself on the ground again, which of course only prompted Diana to laugh more. It had rained that morning and when they began sparing, it took exactly zero point five seconds after falling into a stance for Kara to slip and fall on her behind.

They were working on Kara´s heat vision before, so there was no need for her to move. Therefore, she wasn´t aware of just how slippery the ground was. And since Diana seemed to have no problem running around Kara before, it hadn’t even crossed the girl´s mind that she should be careful.

Diana was roaring with laughter and each time she looked at Kara´s pout it got worse. And when it finally looked like the woman was done, Kara just had to slip again. She was covered in mud by this point. She narrowed her eyes at Diana. “I´m glad you´re having fun.”

Diana took a deep breath, calming herself down. “I´m sorry.” She extended her to help the girl. “On the other hand, you should always be alert.”

Kara´s eyes narrowed. _Oh yeah?_ She bit down a smirk and as soon as her hand touched Diana´s, she gripped it and pulled. _Hard_. Kara didn´t know whether it was her own strength or the slippery ground, but she managed to throw the woman of balance. What´s more, she was now _on top_ of her. _Straddling_ her. Somehow, Kara had flipped them without realizing it. The sudden gasp escaping Diana´s lips and the utterly perplexed expression on her face were just too good. Too good to miss the moment. Kara smirked with triumph. “What was that about being alert?” She cocked an eyebrow.

Now Diana raised an eyebrow in challenge. A hand sneaked behind Kara´s back. Next thing she knew, Diana had flipped them over once more. Kara gasped both at the movement and at Diana´s hands grabbing hers and pinning them above her head. Diana smirked dangerously, leaning forward so that their noses were touching.

Kara was holding her breath. It had become hard to breathe. Or rather, she forgot how to. Diana was _so close_. Kara could smell the wilderness the woman gave off. Diana Prince was a sophisticated woman, graceful. But Diana Princess of Themyscira, was an Amazon, wild, brave, strong and right now, Kara was more aware of that fact than ever. She could feel Diana´s breath on her lips. Her body pressed up against her own. There was a distant drumming. Or so the girl thought, before she realized it was her own heart beating for dear life. Diana leaned seemingly impossibly closer. Kara´s eyes flickered to her lips. But they missed Kara´s just barely, instead brushing against the girl´s ear. “Always.” Diana breathed and Kara shuddered. When the woman pulled away there was both amusement behind her eyes and a little smirk playing on her lips.

Kara averted her eye, biting down on her bottom lip. Her stomach was twisting, it felt as though it was floating on water. But… _in a good way?_

Diana let go of the girl´s wrists, prompting herself up with one and letting the other slid down and to Kara´s chin, forcing her to look up. When their eyes locked Kara felt her heart skip an entire beat. She ran her teeth through her lip, not looking away. Diana´s eyes traveled across her face, stopping at her lips, then looking back up. Something shifted behind her dark eyes making them appear even darker, yet at the same time, brighter. Before Kara could wonder what it was, Diana had leaned down, closing the distance between them.

Their lips only brushed. Softly. Gently. But that alone was enough to send shivers down Kara´s spine, her heartbeat skyrocketing.

Diana pulled away and inch, searching Kara´s eyes. There was worry mirroring in the woman´s gaze. Like she was afraid she had crossed a boundary. Kara wanted to say something. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. All she could do was shake her head, but while Kara meant to say 'it´s okay' Diana seemed to think it was a scared and distressed reaction. The woman quickly stood up and took a step back, shaking her own head. “I am so sorry, Kara. I shouldn’t have…”

“It´s fine.” Kara spoke just above a whisper.

Diana blinked. Once. Twice. “What?” She breathed.

Kara shook her head, standing up as well. “It´s okay.” She gave a small smile. Kara swallowed. “I…didn´t mind...Don´t mind.”

“Oh.” Diana for the first time since they had met looked genuinely flustered. She was biting the inside of her cheek and Kara couldn´t help but find it adorable. To think that Wonder Woman was worried about crossing a boundary by kissing-

Kara´s eyes widened. Only now did it dawn on her what had happened. It was so quick, so brief, so soft, surreal. She blinked a couple times, feeling herself blush deeply. More so when she realized this was probably common here. There were no men and the Amazons had lived here for thousands of years. She stared at Diana blankly. _The very least this explains the dance… and the…_ Had Diana kissed the back of her neck back then? Kara´s cheeks were burning. She wanted to bury her face in her hands, but managed to stop herself, knowing it would only make things worse.

Diana opened her mouth. Only a second passed, but for Kara it felt like both an eternity and a heartbeat. She was so fixated on what would come next, the girl blocked out everything around her. The scream coming from far away. The way Diana´s body tensed up. The pitch-black jet lending with a thunder. Kara blinked and the woman standing there a second ago, was gone.

When she came to, Diana was already on the beach and in front of the plane. Kara looked from above, only now realizing who it belonged to. Just as she connected two and two together, both the man and Diana looked up, seemingly at her. Kara only hear stories about him from Clark. But even that was enough to know something was wrong. Terribly wrong if _Batman_ had come all the way here…

Kara´s stomach churned.

He came for her. If she thought before they were looking in her direction, now Kara knew. They were talking about something and by her posture Diana was troubled and upset. But he was calm. Like he knew that no matter what, she´d come. And he was correct.

Diana turned to one of the Amazons, saying something before returning her attention to the other man and nodding. Another Amazon ran from the forest carrying Diana´s lasso, sword and shield. When they trained Diana used a 'common sword'. When Kara asked her about it, the woman said it was easier to control, but Kara knew better. Because she had noticed that Diana switched from her sword the same day it drew blood from Kara. Before it was only scratched, but back then it was a full on open wound. And judging by the woman´s reaction after what happened when Kara hurt herself, the girl was positive this was the true reason why she had changed her weapon.

Diana grabbed her thing and got inside the plane with Batman. On the last step, she turned around, again seemingly facing Kara. The girl knew that if she desired to, she could be down there in a blink of an eye.

But, somehow, her legs refused to move. She just stood there, hand pressed against the wooden trunk next to her, staring.  
Diana then turned on her heels and was gone.

A few moments passed and Kara began moving back to the palace. It was getting late anyway. She figured if Diana was gone, her training for the day was done. On the way back Kara contemplated the reason behind Batman´s arriving. Something must have happened in Gotham City. Or perhaps, the world was in danger. Themyscira was so isolated, she´d never know what was truly going on. Kara felt sick just thinking about it. _Was if Alex was in danger? What if Eliza? Winn? James? Cat? And she was stuck here, unable to help even though she could._

Kara shook her head firmly. No, everything was fine. And if it wasn´t, the world had Wonder Woman, Superman, Batman and many other. They would take care of it. And one day, Kara would too. She sighed as she reached the castle. Somehow, her feet had found the way.

It wasn´t like the training had been particularly hard today – even though she faced Artemis -, but Kara was exhausted by the times she reached the gate.

“Kara.”

Kara jumped. She had been so lost in thought, she didn´t even notice the woman approaching. The girl had super hearing, for flip´s sake. “Yes?” Kara had to tiled her head backwards as she took in the tall woman standing in front of her with ginger hair and piercing eyes. Instantly, she felt intimidated.

“My name is Aleka. Clay asked me to take you to your room.”

“C-Clay?” Kara kicked herself internally for stuttering.

Aleka rolled her eyes, beginning to walk. “I meant, _the princess_.”She hissed.

Her legs were so long, Kara had to skip a little to keep up. _Aleka…_ The name sounded so familiar. She was sure she heard before, but couldn´t remember. And the way she called Diana. Kara was biting in the inside of her cheek, trying hard to remember.

Soon they were outside her door – soon then she expected. It made Kara wonder whether she was so lost in her thoughts she didn´t notice the time passing or if generally it took them longer when she walked with Diana.

Aleka held out the door for her and before Kara even turned around to say 'thank you', the woman slammed it shut. Kara jumped again. She was confused and a little frightened, but too worn out to entertain those thoughts.

After a quick shower, she didn´t even have the energy to go out and eat. Kara laid in her bed, eyes on the forest outside. She was getting used to seeing the sun colour the horizon all shades of pink and yellow. When she little, her and Alex would often watch the setting sun. Outside the city it was beautiful. That wasn´t to say in the city it wasn´t, it was simply different. Both had their charms and Kara had forgotten about this one before coming here. In many ways, it was similar to when she was still a child living with her adoptive parents.

The world was new and exciting. She had a lot to learn and explore. And there was someone close to her, helping and looking out for her.

Kara sighed, rolling on her back. Dina was gone for an hour and the girl already felt lonely. This was ridiculous.

But… _Was it really?_

Diana was the one Kara spent the majority of her time with. Ever since she arrived, the woman had been by her side. Kara already missed her home and now the only person that could comfort her was gone as well. And who know for how long.

Kara released a long exhale, feeling her eyelids grow heavy. She figured she´d rather sleep than stay awake and feel sorry for herself.

 

Turned out Diana had asked Aleka to help Kara with training. Few days passed like this. It was a lot different than her training before. Granted Diana never went easy on her, but with Aleka it was different in a way. Although, it seemed to be working because Kara had gained control over both her heat vision and flying. She still had a lot to learn in combat, but as far as her superpowers went, she was more or less good.

“So, why do you call her Clay?” Kara said in between breaths. They had just finished running around the island and while the girl was able to make it in just a few seconds, running a couple rounds at 'human speed' was tiring.

Aleka shrugged. “Only a nickname.”

“Are you two close?” Kara straightened herself.

Aleka narrowed her eyes, studying the girl. She then shook her head, eyes on the ocean. “No.” She grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it in front. “Shoot, little one.” And Kara did. Surprising herself with the level of accuracy the shot had. Aleka grinned. “Well done. It appears my job is over and _you_ ,” the woman stepped closer, placing the tip of her finger on Kara´s forehead. “Can go home.” She flicked it and laughed.

“What?” Kara breathed, rubbing the spot.

“You are free to go.” Aleka turned her back to Kara. “The whole point of you coming here was so you could gain control over your powers.” She turned back around with a wolfish grin. “And you did that. Granted, you have yet a lot to learn as far as fighting goes, but that is not why you are here. Clay decided to train you because…” She looked up and laughed again. “I actually do not know why. I do not understand a lot of things about her. Either way, you can go home and never come back.” She hissed the last words.

Kara wanted to say something, but couldn´t find it in her.

Aleka laughed again, leaving the girl alone.

Was she really free to go? Or was Aleka just messing with her? More importantly, did she want to go?

Kara shook her head. Of course, she wanted to return back home. If anything, Cat could believe Kara was with Diana Prince only for so long. She wanted to go back to her family and friends and become a superhero like her cousin. But-

“Why the gloomy face?”

Kara´s head whipped in the direction of the voice and immediately she felt the grin spreading on her lips. “Diana!” Before, she might have been embarrassed about how overjoyed she sounded, but now she was too happy to see her to care. Almost too happy to notice the cuts across the woman´s arms. Kara ran to her, embracing her and Diana was quick to reciprocate the gesture. The woman laughed, a sound Kara didn´t realized just how much she missed.

“I´m happy to see you too.” She moved a couple of loose strands of hair away from Kara´s eyes and behind her ear with a gentle smile.

“What-what happened? Why did you leave?”

“There was some… business that needed attending. But everything is okay now.” She added, addressing the worry in Kara´s eyes.

“When did you come back?”

“A couple of minutes ago. And I hear you have been doing well.” Diana gave her a sly smile.

Kara blushed a little, realizing she still haven´t let go of her and proceeding to step away. “I guess you could say that.” She said a little sheepishly.

“I also hear you have been training as hard as ever while I was gone. What do you say we take the rest of the day off?” Kara´s eyes shone almost too brightly at the proposition. Her whole face lit up which made Diana chuckle. “I suppose that is a yes then.” Kara nodded eagerly. “I need to get changed and cleaned. Let´s meet outside the main gate?”

“It´s a date.” And just as Kara felt all the blood drain from her face for saying that, Diana winked and was gone. Kara´s heart skipped a beat. She felt her entire body heat up. _What was she thinking?_

__

Kara went back to her room, took a shower and changed her clothes. When today was over, was she really going to leave? Technically, Diana never expressed any intention at keeping Kara on the island no matter what, so she assumed that if she really wanted to leave, it was her choice to make and no one would try to stop her. And Aleka wasn´t wrong, she had gained control over her powers. The very least to the point where she wasn´t a danger to anyone around her.

But if she left, would she see Diana ever again. They had become close over the time they spent together, there was no doubting that. But, outside of their superhero duties – which Kara was sure she would have a lot of once she returned – both of them had jobs, carriers, families and friends. Would they be able to visit each other? Even if, it would be nothing like while they were here. Still she couldn´t stay forever. Though, a little part of her wished to…

A light knock on the door sounded, returning Kara back to reality. “Come in.”

The door opened with a creak and a warm smile greeted her. “I forgot you could not navigate around the castle by yourself when I made that proposition.”

“Oh.” Kara blushed slightly, mostly because she was thinking for so long, she forgot to go meet the woman who had been on her mind. Diana was right, Kara still had a problem finding her way around, but from her room and to the main gate, she had memorized the path. “Sorry.”

Diana shook her head. “I was going to ask if we should go, but you look upset. Did something happen?” She paused. “Did Aleka-“

“ _No!_ ” Kara´s response was too quick, making Diana quirk and eyebrow.

“May I?” The woman gestured towards the bed Kara was sitting on. The girl nodded. “What is the matter then?”

Kara shrugged. “Just… thinking about stuff.” She looked down at her hands. Was it really that bad if she wanted to say? Of course it was, she couldn´t just abended everything for… for what even? The entire idea was utterly selfish.

“Do you not wish to talk about it?” Diana tilted her head to the side, searching Kara´s eyes. She spoke again when the girl didn´t respond. “Kara? Kara, what do you need?”

This time she looked up. Into those, dark, beautiful eyes. Full of kindness and worry. Kara felt herself getting lost in them. Her eyes roaming over the woman´s face and stopping at her lips. Remembering how soft, how warm they had been against Kara´s. _Kiss me._

When Diana leaned in closer, the butterflies in Kara´s stomach awakened, hear heart accelerating. _Had she said it out loud?_ For better or for worse, Kara didn´t have time to ponder upon it, because Diana´s lips had once again brushed against her. Lingering a little longer. Kara shivered against the woman.

Diana moved her lips, pressing a little harder and Kara did the same. They slowly melted into each other. Diana´s hand had found its way around Kara´s neck, pulling her closer. Kara put hers over Diana´s, it was strange how aware she suddenly was of their bodies. Of the wild smell on Diana´s skin and the strong hands that were holding her so softly. Everywhere Diana touched, Kara´s skin tingled. The kiss remained gentle, but still managed to grow hooter by the second, and Kara felt her entire body lighting on fire as she lost all the control she thought she had, not even caring. Her heart was beating so fast she was worried Diana might hear. Their lips moved in sync, like they had done this before a thousand times before.

Diana pulled away for a heartbeat, then captured Kara´s bottom lip in hers and tugged a little. Kara felt the woman smile into the kiss when she shuddered in response. This time Diana let go and pulled away, letting some distance between. The Kara opened her eyes, biting on her bottom lip.

“Is this,” Diana spoke a little reluctantly. “still okay?”

“Yes.” Kara breathed, watching the woman´s eyes light up. She really _could_ get used to seeing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this took longer than it should have. I´m sorry about that, but hey, it´s out. Let me know if you liked it and come say hi on Tumblr @darknessisnotmyfriend . 
> 
> Btw I do take requests if you have any for the fic or just want me to write some one shots. 
> 
> Aright, hope you enjoyed this :)


	3. Chapter 3

_She was so beautiful._ The woman sleeping next to her. Kara hadn´t gotten much sleep that night. She was restless. But who could blame her? After all, Wonder Woman- no, Diana of Themyscira slept right by her side. After the kiss… Kara touched her lips, still sensing the lingering feeling Diana left. Her heart fluttered.

All of a sudden, their plans were cancelled and the two spent the reminder of the night in Kara´s room. The girl blushed, it wasn´t like they did _anything,_ but kissing alone was very intimate. Enough to keep Kara wide awake the entire night, very aware of every touch, every stroke, every brush of skin… She watched the woman´s calm face, feeling the soft smile forming on her own lips. _She was so gorgeous._ Kara´s hand reached out to brush the hair, that had fallen across Diana´s face away.

Diana´s eyes flickered open. Kara immediately withdrew her hand, but Diana caught it. Brought it to her lips and kissed the back, not leaving Kara´s eyes. She smiled. “Good morning, Kara.” Her voice was a little raspy – and Kara had to admit, _sexy._

“G-good morning.” Kara stuttered, causing Diana to giggle.

The woman´s eyes roamed all over her, suddenly making Kara feel self-conscious. Kara pulled the covers closer to her chin, but Diana reached over, pulling them back down and shifting her weight closer to the girl. Before Kara had any time to react, Diana´s lips were already on the crook of her neck, inching lower until they reached her collarbone, then back up.

Kara hummed softly in response, which seemed to only encourage Diana as she pressed harder and nipped a little. Kara shivered when the woman ran her tongue over her skin. The girl only realized Diana was still holding her hand, when she found it pinned above her head – she also noticed that even though Diana held her, it was lose enough so that if Kara wanted to, she´d easily slip away. That was also when she realized Diana had moved on top of her, one hand sneaking around her waist. “D-Diana.” Kara bit her lip.

The woman hummed softly against her neck and Kara _swore_ she could feel her smirking. Diana´s lips connected with Kara´s skin once more, hitting just the right spot to evoke a soft moan from her. Diana peered up at the girl with a quirked eyebrow while Kara´s face took on all sorts of different hues of red. The woman chuckled and kissed the spot again, this time much softer. “I think we should get ready.” She whispered and with one swift motion got out of the bed.

Kara finally felt like she could breathe. That was before, Diana had turned around with that _spark_ in her eyes and practically purred: “I am in need of a shower. Mind joining me?” And with a wink headed outside.

 _Nice. Who needs air anyway_?

Kara opened the window, leaning on the sill and watching the sun rise. _She could get used to waking up like this._ She chuckled under hear breath. The girl sighed a long exhale, hanging her head low. _It was going to be so hard to say goodbye to all of this._ But she knew she had to. Sooner or later. Her gaze travelled to the door. Kara knew it was going to be hard for a while now, but she could have never predicted _all_ of the reasons why. For better or for worse, what had happened between Diana and her on the field, then in her room last night and in her bed this morning, was going to make things a hell of a lot harder.

Hands circled Kara´s waist. “It is beautiful, is it not?” Diana rested her chin on Kara´s shoulder as if it belonged there.

The girl automatically leaned against her, humming in response. Her eyes then travelled to meet Diana´s. “It really is.”

The corner of Diana´s lip curled upwards. “You are looking in the wrong direction.”

“Pretty sure I´m not.” They giggled and Kara let out a long sigh. “I am definitely going to miss waking up to this.” _To you._ The girl´s gaze lingered as she bit her lip. “Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Diana smiled. “I think we are past the point where you need to ask.”

“So that´s a yes?”

Diana laughed, nodding. “Yes, that is a _yes_.”

Kara smiled, connecting their lips. It was the kind of sweet kiss where you can´t stop yourself from smiling, essentially ruining it – _though that´s arguable_ -and soon enough both of them were laughing. When they pulled apart she noticed something. “Do you never take these off?”

“The bracelets?” Kara hummed. The longer Diana was looking at them, the wider her smirk grew. “Have I ever told you what they are called?”

Kara´s eyebrows rose. “They have a name?”

Diana leaned forward, her lips brushing Kara´s ear. “Bracelets of _submission_.” The girl shivered beneath her touch. When she pulled away, there was a satisfied grin playing on her lips. “This might sound conceited, but I am actually too powerful even for you.” Kara quirked an eyebrow prompting her to chuckle. “They are called 'bracelets of submission' because they are meant to suppress my strength. They are meant for _your_ protection, not mine.”

There were two thoughts on Kara´s mind at that moment. One: _that´s so flipping hot._ And two: “I really want to see you take them off.”

Diana laughed creating a smile on the girl´s face. “If you treasure your life, you definitely do not.”

“I didn´t meant for fight. But like, to see what you could do. I bet you could headbutt a tank!” Kara hit her palm with her fist.

The twinkle in Kara´s eyes made the woman laugh again. Diana was always around the Amazons or the people working under her, there were very few that acted so carelessly and freely. At if she had to be frank, that was her second favourite thing about Kara, how she didn´t pretend or try to hide who she really was. _At least personality wise_.

Diana laughed again, shaking her head. “I can already do that with them on.”

Kara´s eyes went wide. “Really? Well, then you could smash something cooler, I don´t know like… I don´t know – very few things beat a tank -, but I´ll think of something.” Diana just shook her head with a smile. “Sorry.” Kara rubbed the back of her neck. “I´m used to nerding out over this kind of stuff with Alex, so I got carried away.”

“Your sister?”

“Mhm. When I was younger we´d often test out my powers. Needless to say, our parents weren´t very pleased. And we felt bad for a bit, but,” Kara chuckled sheepishly. “then we kinda adopted the policy of 'what they can´t see, can´t hurt them'.”

“You were a very bad girl, weren´t you?” Diana was about to laugh it off, but then she realized what she just said had sounded like – mainly due to Kara´s red face and opened mouth. They looked at each other for a moment too long and both burst out laughing.

“Did not know you were into that.” Kara said, wiping her eyes.

“I am into a lot of stuff.” Diana winked making the girl blush again.

Kara shook her head, looking down. “It´s funny looking back at it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Me and Alex. We´re best friends now, but I´m pretty sure she used to hate me.” Diana opened her mouth, but Kara held out a finger. “The very least she didn´t like me. Not in the beginning. She… suddenly had this huge responsibility dumped on her. We had a lot of arguments and fight before we learned to get along.” Kara paused then giggled. “I rememb-,” she snorted. “I remember how when we´d have a fight over something - stupid most of the time – we´d take out suitcases and start grabbing each other´s things and packing all they while yelling the other one was moving away.” This time both of them laughed. “Eventually, we learned to live with each other, but not before we had our fair share of disagreements. I think, partially, that is also why we are so close now, because we were able to get over those.” Kara trailed off, suddenly remembering something.

“Whatever you are thinking, stop.” Kara frowned in confusion just as Diana pointed a finger in between her brows. “That. Whatever is making you do that, is not worth it.”

“Oh.” Kara smiled sheepishly. “I was just thinking…”

“Obviously it does you no good.” Diana teased.

Kara´s mouth fell open, making the woman laugh. “Excuse me?” The girl tried acting offended, but couldn´t stop her own laughter. She shook her head. “I just… I can´t get rid of the feeling like I know Aleka from somewhere.” As soon as she said the name, Kara felt Diana´s body go stiff, her gaze harden.

“Because you do.” The woman spoke after a heartbeat, her voice distant and cold. She paused. “In a way...Mother mentioned her when you came here. Remember when you asked whether I was the strongest on the island?”

Kara bit the inside of her cheek. “Yeah… It was a stupid question.”

Diana shook her head. “Remember what was her answer?”

“I remember she said that _yes_ you were, but…” Kara searched through her memories. It was a while back and everything had been so new and shiny when she came, it´s hard to remember the details. She doesn´t even remember why she asked. The answer should have been obvious, it was _Wonder Woman_ they were talking about after all. “There was someone who was a very close second?”

Diana nodded.

“Aleka?”

“Yes…” Diana looked outside. “We trained together…Grew up as warriors together… We were _very_ close.” Kara was silent. Listening. Diana had told the girl about herself quite a lot, but Aleka seemed to be a sore topic. Perhaps because whatever was going on between them wasn´t over. Kara could sense the pain Diana tried to hide as she spoke. “Comrades. We would kill for one another if necessary…” Diana paused again, seemingly lost in thought.

“Were you two…” Kara bit her lip.

Diana looked down at their intertwined hands on the girl´s waist and sighed. She let go of her and walked over to lean against the window sill. “On the island, there are only women here. We all know each other and share a bond. Sometimes people share a deeper connection…and sometimes it goes ever beyond that. It does not happen often, but it is not unheard of… Me and Aleka… we shared a bond of trust like no other, but romantic love was never involved.” She peered at Kara. “If that is what you meant to ask.”

Kara nodded, a little embarrassed. “Why are you talking in past tense? What happened?”

Diana sighed again. It was obvious she missed Aleka. Not in the sense that the woman wasn´t with her – Aleka lived on the island after all -, but she missed their connection. “When I first showed interest in going into the outside world, she got _very_ upset. Angry even. We had a very bad argument that night.” Diana scowled. “That was when she first called me _Clay_ out of mockery…But we managed to sort things out somehow…However, when I did leave, and then came back, she called me traitor. She was enraged and…as much as it pains me to say, I understand why. Even if she did not know the human world the way I did, she was not wrong about a lot of things. Things very much against our policies. To her it seemed like a betrayal, like I chose them over my family.”

Diana trailed off again. Kara reach over and squeezed her hand. But when Diana looked at her, the girl felt her heart sink and shatter. There was so much pain in her eyes.

“I am sorry, Kara, but that is all I can tell you.” Diana hung her head, squeezing Kara´s hand. “We both did some _awful_ things after that. Things I do not wish to relive… I was-“ Her voice broke.

Kara looked at her and all she could think was, _it´s true, the kindest hearts have felt the most pain. The prettiest eyes have shed the most tears and the most heartfelt smiles hide the deepest secrets._

“Kara.” Diana locked their eyes and there was something behind them, something Kara couldn´t place, didn´t know. “There is a side of me, I _never_ wish for you to see. “

Kara nodded, though she couldn´t bring herself to even imagine what Diana meant. She could never see the woman that had been nothing but kind from the very beginning as anything else but that. The very least, she was certain Diana was a good person, one that would never hurt an innocent soul. Kara bit her lip nervously. “Do you think… you could ever go back to how you were?”

Diana shook her head, her shoulders sagged.

“Why?”

“You said…” The woman took a deep breath. “You said you and Alex fought a lot before you got along. Well, the two of us never had arguments. But when the trust between us was broken… A simple 'sorry' isn´t enough. Not anymore. I do believe the bond we once had is beyond repair and that is _okay_.” She added, addressing Kara´s frown. “Some people you simply do not get along with.”

“But you used to?” Kara kicked herself internally, angry she didn´t managed to stop herself.

Diana sighed, running a hand through her hair. “Sometimes, I wonder if we ever really got along, or if we were simply oblivious.”

“Diana?” Kara whispered.

The woman shook her head and put on a smile that didn´t quite reach her eyes.

 

Kara walked the streets of the city inside the island. It looked like one of those old ruins from ancient Rome or Greece, except in much better condition. She´d always treasure the time she had spent here. Everything she´s learned and the women she had gotten close to. “How do you manage to leave here over and over?”

Diana gave a little sad smile, looking up at the sky. “During the day, it is not so bad. I am busy and surrounded by friends. But during the night… it does get lonely I admit. But,” she looked back at Kara. “the stars help.”

“The stars?”

Diana shrugged with a carefree smile. “The sky is the same everywhere. If I look up at the right place and for long enough, it is like I am back home.” She giggled. “That is unless I am not saving someone.”

Kara snorted, shaking her head. “They don´t deserve you. _You_ deserve better.”

Diana´s smile grew gentle, her eyes somehow distant. “It´s not about what you deserve. It´s about what you believe.” Diana sighed and looked up again. “Sometimes…a home is not a place but a person…And sometimes, you can have more than one home.” Her eyes locked with Kara´s and there was so much hurt and love in them…

Kara reached out and closed the distance between them. Only for a moment, she let her lips linger on Diana´s, but in that short moment there were so many words said, yet silent, when they pulled away Kara was sure she´d print the image of Diana into her mind and carry it with her as long as her heart was beating.

“You want to leave.” Diana muttered.

“What?” Kara blinked at her, puzzled.

Diana shook her head, trying to put on a smile, but failing. “It is alright. You are ready and I can not hold you here forever. Besides, we both have jobs that need attending…But…”her voice trailed off, unsure. “Would mind staying for today?”

Kara breathed in to answer, but someone was faster.

“Hey, Kara Zor-El!”

 _She knew that voice_! However, the woman standing next to her was quicker to react. “Aleka.” She spoke sternly.

Aleka snickered, her eyes never leaving Kara´s. “Before you leave, would you mind having one last match against me?”

Diana put her hand on Kara´s shoulder and squeezed. When Kara looked up, the woman shook her head.

“What? Scared?” Aleka cocked her head and grinned. “Or does your girlfriend not allow it?”

“Aleka.” Diana warned.

Kara had never been short-tempered, but she _was_ always competitive. And after this morning, the girl really felt like kicking Aleka´s ass. Besides if she was going to leave, it might as well be done properly. Diana told her that there was always a fight if anyone wished to leave, to prove that they are worthy and capable of taking care of themselves. Kara grinned back at the woman, feeling Diana´s body tense as she spoke. “Deal.”

Aleka grinned, but wasn´t looking at Kara. Instead Diana had her full attention. While she seemed to be overjoyed and proud, Diana´s eyes were flashing with fury. She gripped Kara´s shoulder just a little too tight. “Fine.” Diana gritted her teeth. “Have it your way.” Her jaw was clenched. “But _I_ will be overseeing the match.”

Aleka sneered. “Do not fret, I will not break your little toy.” She turned on her heels and stopped at the last second. “ _Completely_.” The woman muttered under hear breath and was gone.

Diana breathed in deeply, running a hand through her hair. “Why?” She breathed.

Kara bit on her bottom lip, very conscious of Diana´s frustration. Just when she thought she became more mature, the girl had to go and to something reckless and stupid. Kara cursed inside her head, frustrated at herself as well. She should have said no. But, then again… “I _am_ stronger.”

Diana pursed her lips. “If that is your response, I have thought you nothing.” Kara wanted to say something back, but the woman beat her to it. “Do not bother. You chose this, and when things go south and with Aleka, they always do, you will be on your own… I suppose this is good training for the future.” Diana turned her head to the sound, muttering beneath her breath. “Doubt you will ever stop making foolish choices.” The next time she faced her, the woman´s walls were up. “This one is on you, little one.”

 

Kara kicked the ground, sending the little rocks mixed with dust and send flying. “ _I am stronger.”_ She mocked her own voice. “Nice one, Kara! Why don´t you go challenge Hippolyta while you´re at it?! S'not like she didn´t tell you not to mess with her either! Jesus!” Kara groaned, throwing a rock in the ocean – perhaps creating a very unpleasant sail for anyone within sixty miles. “Okay, this will get you nowhere. Calm down.” The girl took a couple of deep breaths – and threw more rocks, probably enough to cause a tsunami on a near enough island – and sat down. “You two have fought before. Yes, she is strong, but not unbeatable. You just have to be careful. Besides, if I _was_ an actual Amazon this wouldn´t be such a big deal. It doesn´t have to be now, right?” Kara groaned again, slapping herself. “And after what she told you this morning? Could you be any worse of a…a…”

Her eyes flickered open. What _was_ she actually to Diana? Were they still just friends? Or… Well, if there was going to be something more, she might have just ruined it.

The only thing keeping her sane at this point was the fact that Kara knew being this upset and frustrated will give her some strength advantage in the mach.

 

Kara was prepared for a lot of things. Pain, fatigue, shortness of breath, little to no time to react, having to solely rely on her instinct. And she knew she could adjust. The time she spent here, training every day…she knew she was ready.

And when Aleka walked in the arena, Kara´s heart might have been pounding, but it was excitement not fear. The Amazons were seated in the benched made of stone and wood, circling the arena. It resembled the Colosseum. With the sandy ground, the tall stone walls with only two exits and the seats placed above it all. The sun was shining brightly and while that might make anybody else uncomfortable because of the heat and direct light, it made Kara feel confident. Confident she could win this and prove she was more than ready.

Diana once told her that the Amazons valued strength and honour above all. Hence the matches. Kara had noticed them being held at the end of every week, though she was never actually there to watch. Usually they were being held either during her training or late at night and the girl was too worn out to attend.

Kara fell in her stance out of habit. Because of the unfair advantage her powers provided, the agreement was only to use a sword and a shield.

Diana held up her hand. The woman cheered and roared, clapping their hands. Kara gulped down the lump in her throat. Aleka seemed to be enjoying herself judging by her sneer.

The arena welt death-silent. _Here goes nothing._ Diana´s hand was down and not a second passed, the Amazons were cheering again.

Aleka didn´t waste a second. She charged forward with full speed. Kara dodged to the side and lifted her shield to stop swinging weapon. Something felt odd. The moment they made contact, Kara felt dizzy. The girl brushed it off, aiming for the woman, but Aleka was just as quick to stop Kara with her own sword. The woman jumped back to gain some distance and tried again.

For minutes neither of them could get in a clean hit. It was clear Aleka was growing frustrated. But the longer the match went on, the weaker Kara was feeling. Something wasn´t right. Only a couple of minutes had passed, but she was already out of breath and her knees were buckling.

Kara made the mistake of looking at Diana. At that moment, she though there was disappointment in her eyes, it was later she found out that had been worry trying to hide itself.

When her attention returned to Aleka, a blade was mere inches from her. Kara tried to move away, but her body wouldn´t listen. Wasn´t fact enough. It made contact with her skin. She cried out, falling to the ground. But Aleka wasn´t done. The woman lifted her sword up and thrusted downwards. Kara rolled on the ground.

There was something hot and wet on her stomach. Kara looked down, her eyes widening. She felt sick. There was blood soaking her clothes and paining them in red. _But…How?_ And that´s when she saw it. The bright green line on the bottom of Aleka´s sword. It was so thin, you wouldn´t notice if you weren´t looking for it. But even this little was enough to drain Kara of her power. The sword was probably made of Kryptonite and only covered with metal.

Kara clenched her teeth. She _angry_. If Aleka was going to play dirty, so would she. Kara got up, grabbing her sword from the ground. Her whole body was protesting, screaming in pain. Kara charged forward, but no longer with the speed of a human. She was in front of Aleka in a heartbeat. Swinging her sword, she sent the woman flying across the arena.

“You…” Aleka growled.

Kara smirked. Using the back of your sword was the ultimate humiliation for a warrior. It´s a trick used to train kids. They get the sensation of being hit, but don’t actually get hurt. Kara put her hand over her stomach and pressed. The wound was already closing up. Thankfully, through the leather it wasn´t all that visible. The girl was certain if Diana noticed, she would stop them.

Aleka stood up, grinning. “You will regret this.” She muttered.

Only now did Kara notice the loud cheering from the crowd. She fell back into her stance, biting back the pain. “We´ll see about that.”

Their swords collide once again and Kara isn´t holding back anymore. What would be the point? The Kryptonite is already making her weak. Sparks fly from the blades, but neither of them budges. Gradually, they pick up the tempt and it isn´t long before both of them have lost their shields and are gripping the swords with both hands. Diana was probably rolling her eyes – she always scolded Kara for getting rid of the shield in order to grip the sword more firmly, but since that was the case with both of them, perhaps it was alright.

The world was beginning to spin. Kara had to get this over with _fast_. Aleka swung her sword. Kara´s heart stopped. _She knew this stance_. _From before when they trained together._ Aleka preferred short-distance fighting and this move was one of her specialities. But the girl slid back on her feet, avoiding the blade and spinning around to kick Aleka´s side. The woman fell to the ground. Kara stepped on the tip of her blade, panting. There were black dots obstructing her view and her ears were buzzing. But she _won_.

Aleka was still grinning wolfishly when their eyes met. Kara then followed Aleka´s gaze to her stomach. Her stomach turned. “How?” She breathed, feeling as the adrenaline subsided and the crushing pain came in waves.

Aleka didn´t respond. She was quick on her feet and even though Kara was still standing on the sword, the girl heard the familiar sound of a blade cutting through air. It was close. Very close. But she couldn´t move. Kara was frozen, staring at her own blood spilling from her stomach and onto the ground.

“Enough.” It wasn´t a shout or a scream, more like a growl, but it was so powerful, everyone froze in place. A ghost-silence settled upon the arena.

Kara almost didn´t dare look up. Her heart was caught in her throat. She wouldn´t have realized she had collapsed if it wasn´t for intensified feeling of rocks digging into her skin, the throbbing pain in her stomach growing. “Diana?” She croaked.

The woman standing there seemed foreign, unfamiliar. She emitted power, but in a different way than the Diana Kara knew. This wasn´t respect, this was fear. And everyone felt it. Every single Amazon in that arena, even Aleka. That was when Kara noticed, Diana was holding the other woman on the ground by the neck with one knee pressing on her back. Aleka´s eyes were flaring, but even she wasn´t foolish enough to try to protest.

Diana stood. Aleka tried to as well, but one look – death stare – from the woman and she remained down. Diana made her way across the arena to Kara.

The girl just stared blankly. She completely forgot about the wound or the cuts all over her arms and legs. All that was on her mind was the woman standing before her.

With one swift movement, Diana collected Kara in her arms and headed for the exit. She was _fast_. There were instances when Kara was too worn out to walk on her own after their training session and Diana had to carry her. But it was always at a normal pace. This time, Diana moved like lightning. Holding Kara tightly as she leaped through the forest. They were inside the castle so fast, Kara didn´t have time to take notice of when they entered.

Although, her slipping consciousness might have been at fault as well. “Diana…” Kara´s throat tightened. She wasn´t in pain anymore, but her body felt ice-cold. She tried to speak, but only incomprehensible mumbles came out.

“Hold on, Kara. We are nearly there.” Diana´s voice was restrained, rigid. Almost enough to distract Kara from noticing the shaking of the woman´s hands. “You will be better soon. I _promise_.”

Kara tried opening her eyes, but wherever they were was too bright for her. She closed them again and that´s when her mind slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is... Please don´t kill me guys... I swear this is NOT the end. I just kinda... okay, I will be honest, I am curious about whether you´ll freak out or not XD 
> 
> Also thank you to everyone that commented, it makes me so incredibly happy you, you have no idea and it gives me the motivation to write more, so feel free to yell at me in the comments after this XD OR you could some yell at me on Tumblr at @darknessisnotmyfriend which is always appreciated. I also might start posting some "sneak peaks" on there while I´m writing. Dunno yet.  
> So if you have any questions/requests/ want to say hi, come find me on Tumblr. :)
> 
> Okay, that would be all...please don´t kill me


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, hi, I felt really bad after yesterday so here it is. Also sorry @Aleacanbookworm for not keeping my promise about going to sleep. Hope you like it :) 
> 
> Also after this there will be one shorter chapter (I though about including it here, but I also didn´t want to leave you guys hanging (I´m really bad at being bad) ) and then a longer one. I don´t know how many I´ll write, but I´ll probably keep it up as long as people are reading it. 
> 
> If you have any questions/suggestions/ want to say hi, come find me on Tumblr at @darknessisnotmyfriend

“What in the…” Kara croaked out. It took her a minute to remember everything that had happened. Her eyes blinked open and she expected to see blood and feel pain, but… there was none. She touched her stomach, the skin was smooth, intact. Slowly, the girl took in the environment. Everything was white. The room was empty except for her bed and a strange light overhead. “Where am I?” She whispered, only now noticing the woman next to her.

“You are safe.” Diana spoke, a tired but relieved smiled on her lips. “You are in a… hospital of sorts.”

Kara raised an eyebrow. “Of sorts? Wait, forget that, how am I…Okay?” She studied the woman, acknowledging that her Wonder Woman armour was on. _What was going on?_

Diana reached out for her hand and squeezed it. “I will talk now. It will take a while to explain, so you just listen. Can you do that for me?”

Kara nodded, squeezing her hand back.

Diana took a shaky breath closing and reopening her eyes. “You passed out on the island. After the fight, you were in a very bad condition.“, Diana cracked a little smile. “You won. Had it not been for Aleka cheating, you would have.” Another deep breath. “I called an… acquaintance I knew would help you. There is only so much we can do on the island, especially when it comes to _you_. After that we had you transferred here. They have the technology to properly take care of you.”

“They?” Kara frowned. She scanned the room again. The only thing she noticed were the initials on the light above her. _D.E.O._ “What´s that?” Kara pointed upwards.

“Sun radiation.”

“But we´re not outside.” Kara rubbed her forehead, still a little dizzy.

“It projects sunlight, the kind you need to heal.” Diana explained. Her voice shook at the last word. When Kara looked closer, she could clearly make up the worry and fear in the woman´s eyes. Again, something completely different than what she was used to seeing.

The girl had so many questions, she didn´t know where to start. After a moment of silence, she settled on calming down Diana first. Kara shifted her weight closer to the woman, took her hand and kissed the back of it, smiled. Then leaned in closer and kissed Diana forehead.

The woman closed her eyes, releasing a long sigh. “I am so glad you are okay.”

“Me too.” Kara said. She lifted Diana´s chin and left a featherlike kiss on her lips. They smiled at each other, holding one another´s gaze. “What happened to Aleka?” She whispered, biting her lip. _Probably not the best question to start with._

Diana gripped the sheets, clenching her jaw and speaking through her teeth. “Nothing _yet_. But she will be punished once I return.”

Kara nodded, deciding not to push on the subject. “Why do you have your armour? Did something happen?”

Diana shook her head. “I need to wear this while we travelled.”

“Why?”

“That is… a little complicated.” Diana looked away, biting on her own lip. She was uneasy for some reason.

“Okay…” Kara said thoughtfully. This had to be enough for now. “How did you get me here?”

“A jet.” Again, the woman was fidgeting in her seat. Clearly something was troubling her.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, searching her eyes. Diana looked at her wide-eyed, lips parted. “What?“, Kara frowned.

“You are in a _hospital bed_ , you do realize that, yes? And _you_ are asking _me_ if I am okay?”

Kara rolled her eyes which made both of them smile. “Alright then, what kind of hospital is this?” She chuckled. “A special one for aliens?” Diana´s face went white, like she´d seen a ghost. “Diana?”

The woman shook her head, looking at the ground, her hands trembling. “You…could say that…”

Kara´s eyebrows furrowed. “Diana, where am I?”

Diana shook her head again, refusing to meet Kara´s eyes. “I am sorry, but I cannot tell you that. But I _swear_ you have nothing to fear.”

Kara thought for a moment. Finally, she exhaled and nodded to herself. She trusted Diana, knew the woman wouldn´t bring her anywhere she wasn´t sure was completely safe. There were still a lot of questions that needed answering. One in particular the girl was afraid to ask. “Diana?” She spoke softly, barely whispering.

“Yes?”

“Back there… you looked like you were about to _kill_ Aleka…And I know you could…” Kara bit her lip. She needed to force the words out, but didn´t want to. “Don´t get me wrong, I´m glad you didn´t do anything and by any means am I not suggesting you should have, but…why? You-you looked like you wanted to? What stopped you?”

Diana looked at their hands, interlocked. “You know, we have a saying, my people, 'Don´t kill if you can wound, don´t wound if you can subdue, don´t subdue if you can pacify, and don´t raise your hand at all until you´ve extended it’… I tried talking to her…many times, but she wouldn´t listen.” Diana exhaled. “I will make sure she does this time.”

Kara looked at her for a long time before she spoke up again. “Thank you… for standing up for me and helping me.”

Diana tensed. “She should not have cheated in the first place.” Her jaw was clenched again. The woman was training really hard not to snap near her. Kara reached over and caressed her cheek, hoping to ease her a little. And it worked. Diana closed her eyes, put her hand over Kara´s and relaxed. “Thank you.” She breathed.

“It´s okay.” Kara smiled at her, happy to be by her side again. “But one thing bugs me… how did she know Kryptonite would hurt me? Scratch that, how did she have it in the first place?”

Kara felt Diana stiffen and this time it wasn´t just her hands shaking, the woman´s whole body was trembling even if she tried to hide it. “Kara…” She swallowed hard, pulling apart. “Again, I will talk and you please just listen. Okay?” Her voice cracked at the last word. The girl nodded, slightly puzzled by the situation. _What was she going to say that uneased her so much?_

Diana took a deep breathe, squaring her shoulders. “When we took you with us, someone called me. I was given the Kryptonite in case things went south with you. Kara, you need to understand that you are _very_ powerful and I was taking you to my family.-“

“You though I´d hurt them?” Kara couldn´t keep the hurt from her voice.

“Kara-“

“After I willing said I´d go? You though I was going to hurt someone? _You_ wanted me to trust you. And I did! And yet you couldn´t do the same for me?! Do you even realize-”, there were a lot of emotions washing over her. From hurt to frustration to anger to sadness again. Since she was little, Kara was thought not to trust anyone with her secret, but Diana _knew_. She knew from the beginning and was always kind and welcoming. Finding out she never _really_ trusted the girl, broke her heart, shattering it to pieces. “I am an alien for f-! I never trusted _anyone_ fully except my family! And now you- and- and you do this?!”

“No, Kara listen to me-“

“How did Aleka get the Kryptonite?” Her voice was low, slow, she was angry. Kara had pulled her hands from Diana and was gripping the side of the bed instead, feeling the metal bend.

“Look!” Diana looked toward the bed. “I did not think you would intentionally hurt someone, but you did not have control when you came with us. There was no telling what might happen.”

“You´re lying.” Diana opened her mouth to protest, but Kara was faster. “I know you and if something went wrong you could have taken care of it within seconds. That´s not why you had it. For God´s sake, you had me powerless within seconds when we first met!”

“Kara-“

“How did Aleka get the Kryptonite?! Did _you_ give it to her?” Kara exclaimed, furious by this point. “I though you trusted me!” The girl had to fight every nerve in her body not to cry.

“I did! I do!”

“Then why-?”

“Kara, please, let me explain.” Diana pleaded. She was genuinely sorry, but Kara was too hurt to see that now.

“Fine.” The girl snapped.

“I did _not_ give it her. I would _never_. I do not know how she got it, but once I am back, I will make _damn sure_ she tells me.” Diana exhaled. “It was hidden, but the Amazons knew I had it. They knew what it could do… I told them…”

“Why?” Kara breathed out, biting her lip. When Diana didn´t answer, the girl spoke up again. “I know it wasn´t your call. It couldn´t have been. I know you well enough to say that you wouldn´t fight like that. So why did you have it?”

There was a moment of silence. “I´m sorry, Kara, but I cannot tell you that.”

“Well that´s not good enough!” Kara was yelling again.

“I know.” Diana was looking at the ground, her entire posture sagged. “I truly am sorry.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “Sorry for not being able to tell me or because I found out?” The girl shook her head when Diana didn´t respond. “Where am I?”

“In a hos-“

“I know.” Kara snarled. “But where am I?”

Diana paused, closing her eyes. “In National City.”

The next time the girl spoke, her voice was even, serene, like the calm before the storm. “So I can get home by myself?”

“Kara, please, just-“

The girl shook her head firmly. “Diana, I don´t hate you. And this isn’t a goodbye, but I do need some time alone. The very least, until you give me more than 'sorry I can´t tell you'.”

Diana nodded. “I understand.” The woman sighed again. “And I´m really sorry.”

“For what?” _Exactly_. Kara managed to stop from coming out. The movement was too quick, but next thing Kara knew she was unconscious again. And when her eyes opened she was back in her bed. In _her_ bed. The one in her apartment.

She jolted up, immediately regretting it when the world began spinning. For a split second, she thought all of it had been a dream. That was until she noticed her torn clothes and the folded note beside her bed.

_Call me when you feel you can_

_-Diana_

Kara groaned, throwing herself back on the bed. “Great.” She was still angry, but some of it had faded away. Now she was mostly hurt _. What if it was Diana´s call? She knew Clark, they were friends so the chances were she also knew about the Kryptonite. What if it was her call after all? And could Kara really blame her? She was right, Kara was a hazard when they first met. But, why didn´t she get rid of it? Had it really been just a backup plan or had she planned on using it?_  Kara bit her lip, staring at the celling. _And who were they?_

Diana mentioned someone helping her with Kara and that someone gave her the Kryptonite when they left. _Who were they? Or was it possible those were two different people?_

“Okay, no.” Kara shook her head. Way too many things have happened that day and she needed to not think for a while. And she knew just the way.

 

“You´re home!” Alex exclaimed the moment the door opened.

“I´m home.” Kara smiled, hugging her.

“I missed you.” Alex whined, hugging her tighter.

“I missed you too.” Kara moved to the side, letting her in.

“Yeah, you sound like it.” Alex teased, sitting on a stool.

Kara chuckled. “Sorry. Too tired. But I promise to jump through the ceiling tomorrow.”

Alex laughed. “Please don´t. When did you get back?”

Kara shrugged. “Will you believe me if I tell you I don´t know?” She reached inside the fridge to grab a bottle of wine out of habit, forgetting she had been gone for months and there was nothing inside.

Alex frowned. “How come?” Kara turned around, smiling when her sister waved a bottle of wine mouthing 'I got you'.

“I…I´m not really sure. I know I was in a hospital and then-“

“You were in a hospital?” There was something odd about the way Alex said it. Something out of place, but Kara was too exhausted to entertain the thought further, instead shrugging it off as a result of her own fatigue.

“I was in a fight that didn´t end well.” The girl muttered.

Alex frowned. “Nothing is supposed to be able to hurt you.”

Kara plastered a snarky smile on. “Except Kryptonite.” _Wasn´t she going to ask about the fight?_

“What?!” Again, something was stranger about Alex´s tone. If Kara didn´t know any better, she´d say this was old news to her sister.

“Alex, can we please not talk about this right now? I´m really tired and I just want to take a shower, catch up on all the shows we´ve missed and got to sleep.” Kara rubbed her eyes taking a sip.

“Sure. Whatever you need.” Alex smiled warmly. She walked over to Kara, embracing her and placing a soft kiss on top of her head. “Go get ready, I´ll turn on the TV and order some pizza.”

“Thanks. Also,” Kara spun on her heel right before entering the bathroom. “Make that three pizzas, I´m starving.” She closed the door than reopened it again. “And you should probably order something for yourself too.” They both laughed and Alex shook her head. “And you better not have watched anything while I was gone.” She called from inside the bathroom.

“Of course! How could I?.” Alex put on her most sarcastic voice.

The rest of the evening went by as if Kara never left. They binge watched a couple episodes on Netflix, laughed and joked around. Alex complained when Kara started eating her pizza too. They ended up ordering one more and bursting out laughing after the strange look from the delivery guy. Alex got Kara to tell her a few stories, but didn´t pry.

Although, Kara was certain she would once the girl was rested. Probably as soon as tomorrow morning.

“Oh, right,” Kara blurted out “what day is it?”

Alex lifted an eyebrow. “You don´t know what the day is?”

“They don´t really have watches or clocks or calendars or anything that could tell you the time in Themyscira.”

Alex giggled. “I´m surprised you can even pronounce that.” She pulled up her phone. “It´s the sixth and it´s Sunday.”

Kara bit her lip. “You think Cat will take me back?”

Alex laughed again. “Remember the assistant you gave her?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, she lasted for two weeks.” Alex snorted. “And then another five after her. Winn called a couple times acting like Cat was going to _slaughter_ half of the office. I think she´ll be more than happy to have you back.”

“I see.” Kara laughed. “Wow, six people in a row, I guess I´m irreplaceable.” Kara puffed her chest laughing.

“Just be careful.” Alex waved her finger. “She might get someone named _Siobhan_ instead of you.” They both laughed.

“I´ll probably have a lot of explaining to do.”

Alex shrugged. “Or you can always have Diana take care of it.”

“I guess- wait. How do you know her name?” Kara frowned, studying her sister carefully. She was certain she didn´t tell her sister about Wonder Woman´s real name.

Alex went slightly pale, but smiled nonetheless. “You told me remember?”

Kara narrowed her eyes. “No, I didn´t.”

“Yes, you did. When Diana Prince came to Cat? To ask for you?” Alex scratched her head. “Yeah, maybe you didn´t tell me, but I got two and two together.”

“Oh.” Made sense. Alex was smart, of course she figured it out. Kara cursed at herself for getting suspicious about her own sister. Must have been what happened earlier with Diana. “I should probably call her.”

“Diana?”

“Cat.” Kara bit the inside of her cheek. “Ask if I can come to work tomorrow.”

“Well,” Alex glanced at her watch. “It´s midnight, so might not want to do it now.” She looked up and gave Kara a reassuring smile, slightly calming her alarmed expression. “I bet if you show up with coffee in the morning, she won´t say no.”

“You mean a coffee and an apology.” Kara snorted.

Alex raised her eyebrows. “An apology?”

Kara shrugged, surprising a chuckle. “That I did not find a worthy enough assistant.” She laughed, they both did.

“I think Themyscira has rubbed off on you.” Alex snickered. “But, yeah, I can see how Cat Grant would want that.”

“You bet.” Kara laughed. She looked at Alex and was happy to have her. Her sister, someone who she could not see for months and still act like the girl never left. _Her home_ … Kara´s heart sunk.

“You´re sad, what is it… _Who_ is it?” Alex studied carefully the girl.

Kara blushed, focusing on the glass in her hands. “What do you mean _who_?” She laughed nervously.

“Kara. I know you. And you make this kind of expression only when it´s a _who_.” Alex tiled her head to look at the girl. “So?”

Kara shook her head. “It´s nothing. I don´t want to talk about her.” _Shit_.

Alex´s eyebrows shot up. “ _Her_?”

“No, it, I meant it, I don´t want to talk about _it_.” Kara groaned, running a hand over her face. “Please, not now. Just… can we go to sleep?”

Alex looked at her, thinking. Finally, she nodded and Kara was relieved she dodged a bullet. _At least for now._

There were a lot of things that needed to be done once tomorrow came. It was a comforting thought. Kara would have way too many things to take care of, to think about… _yeah_. Although, the girl would appreciate having the time to at least call her boss before she just showed up to work. Tomorrow she´d go back to her routine, she´d see Winn again – _maybe they could have a game night, it has been a while since she´d held a joystick_. And maybe, just maybe, she could start with her superhero duties. _Yes, tomorrow was going to be a good day._

 

“Kira,” Cat said nonchalantly, passing by the girl and taking a seat behind her desk. “I see you are back.” She extended her hand, still not looking at her.

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara hurriedly handed her the coffee cup “I´m sorry for being gone for so long. And for not calling sooner-“

“Don´t worry, Diana already called yesterday.” The woman said with the slightest hint of a smile on her face as she took a sip. _She did?_ “It´s good to have you back.”

“Really?” Kara couldn´t help the grin on her face. It was rare for Cat to show gratitude.

“Yes. The other assistants were below mediocre and honestly, I expected more from you when you introduced me to… what was her name again?”

“Hol-“

“Unimportant.” Cat waved her hand. She looked up. “Did you get-

“Your schedule? Yes, and I already called to book your lunch today.” Kara beamed. Cat raised an eyebrow. “Sorry.” She fidgeted, feeling a little embarrassed. The girl was simply excited to be back at work. As strangely as that sounded. It felt a little odd when she didn´t run a couple of miles in the morning, but the anxiousness over coming back to here did the trick.

The first thought that crossed her mind when she woke up had been that there was no food in the house. Luckily, Alex was the best sister on the planet and had brought the girl breakfast and coffee with a note that said _'good luck_ '.

Winn was ecstatic when Kara showed up. His face lit up so quickly, you´d think he was six and it was Christmas. The guy all but jumped over his desk to run to her and hug her. Winn was never this affectionate, but they have also seen each other nearly every single day until now. He was quick to catch her up on all of the things that happened in the office – the many creative ways Cat fired her assistants – and make an agreement for a game night.

“You know that´s her way of saying 'thanks' and 'I´m glad you´re back', right?” Winn whispered once Kara was out of the office.

“Yeah. “Kara smiled. “It´s the best.” She found she even missed the woman´s _chop-chop_.

Winn frowned, putting his palm on Kara´s forehead. “Either you´re sick, or Miss Prince tortured you.”

Kara laughed. “I think I might be coming down with something.” She whispered jokingly.

“It better be a deadly disease or Cat will kill you…and everyone else in the office.” The serious expression on Winn´s face only caused Kara to laugh more. “I´m serious,” He whispered. “If something goes wrong in the next seventy two hours, Cat just might kill someone. And knowing her, she´d manage to get away with it.”

“Why?” Kara asked light-heartedly, sitting down at her desk. _Oh, how good it felt to be back here again._ She really did love her job.

“Are you serious?!” Winn exclaimed, immediately hushing himself. “Are you serious? You were in Gotham, weren´t you?”

“N-y-yeah.” Kara quickly downed her coffee, glad it couldn´t burn her.

“Wonder Woman _and_ Batman fighting _together_? Cat had us all working around the clock but Daily Planet beat her to it. You should have seen how furious she was. I mean, if you think you´ve seen her angry, you haven´t seen nothing. That was next level.”

“Even worse than when the front page had the wrong picture?” Kara quirked an eyebrow.

“Definitely.” Winn nodded eagerly, speaking even lower. Kara was sure if it wasn´t for her enhanced hearing, she wouldn´t understand him.

“Wow.” Kara mouthed. That also explained why Diana had to leave before. Kara made a note to read about it once she was home.

“Yeah, I know.” Winn, plopped onto his chair. “A lot of crazy stuff going on since that airplane crash.” He said thoughtfully and Kara nearly choked on her coffee. “You alright?”

“Mhm.” She nodded nervously, wiping her mouth.

The guy stretched, mumbling. “I wonder what happened to that girl. She appeared out of the blue and then just disappeared again. Hmm, I wonder if there was anyone specific on the plane she wanted to save…”

“I doubt that.” Kara croaked, feeling as the blood drained from her face.

Winn tilted his head to the side. “Why?”

“I-I, uh, I just think she wanted to help.” _Was it getting hot in here?_

Winn didn´t look convinced. “The why´d she disappear after that then?”

Kara was running out of excuses, but thankfully the ringing of the phone saved her. She didn´t like when it usually cut her conversations with Winn short, but this time she was grateful. 'Sorry', she mouthed to him and picked up. “CatCo Media, this is Cat Grant´s office, how may I help you?”

“We´ll talk later.” Winn whispered and Kara nodded. “You gotta tell me about working for _the_ Diana Prince.”

The rest of the day passed as usual. Well, as what used to be usual before the girl left for Themyscira. Once the shift was over Kara walked with Winn to the metro and they talked. She obviously didn´t say specifics and had to change up a few things, but managed to tell him a couple of stories nonetheless.

“Wow, sounds amazing…and tiring as hell.” The guy let out a short laugh.

“You have no idea.” Kara cracked a smile.

Winn looked at her for a moment. “So… you and Diana got pretty close from what I´m getting? Also from the painfully obvious smile on your face when you talk about her.” He tried to laugh it off, but his expression seemed restrained.

“I…guess you could say that. She´s…a great friend…” Kara frowned. “I think.”

“You think?” Winn gave her a confused expression.

“Um,” Kara bit her lip. “She… I think she did something that hurt me.”

Another puzzled frown. “You think?”

“Well, she wouldn´t really talk to me about it.”

Winn stopped pointing to the ice-cream stand. “Want some?”

“Sure.” It´s been a while since she had it, and if she were to be honest, the flavour was greatly missed. Themyscira did have some downright amazing food – some Kara was sure she´d be craving and miss in a week or two – but ice-cream and pizza were ice-cream and pizza. Those cannot be replaced.

“Do you know why?” Winn asked once paying for his cone. “She wouldn´t tell you I mean.”

“I think she can´t tell me? Pretty sure she would if she could.” Kara payed for hers and they were back on the sidewalk.

“Well, then it´s not really her fault, is it? I mean, I don´t know what went down between you two and the seriousness of that is only for you to decide and, uh, resolve.”

“I suppose so. What?” Kara added at the raise of Winn´s eyebrows.

“Nothing.” He shook his head. “Just an unusual choice of words, that´s all.”

Alex was right, Themyscira really did rub off on her. _Was it Themyscira or was it Diana?_ Kara groaned inwardly. “Winn?”

“Yeah?” Kara looked at him and giggled. “What?”

“You have ice-cream moustache.” The guy blushed slightly, quickly wiping it off. “Oh no, you should have kept it, it suited you.”

“Yeah, yeah, very funny.” The guy groaned.

“Amusing indeed.” Kara bit her tongue after getting another surprised look from Winn.

“You know,” The guy grinned. “They say that you pick up someone´s talking habits when you spend a lot of quality time with that person. And by quality time I mean when you have a crush on them.” He smirked, though there seemed to be a little hint of something else behind his eyes.

Kara shoved his shoulder, blushing. “Very funny.”

“Amusing indeed.” The guy imitated her voice.

Kara rolled her eyes, but couldn´t help the laugh. Winn was too good and she was really lucky to have him as a friend. “Winn,”

“What? Another moustache?” He quickly wiped his mouth.

“No.” Kara laughed. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

The girl shrugged. “Just, thank you for being you.”

Winn shook his head. “You should thank my parents and the people who raised me.”

“Will do.” Kara cracked another smile.

 

Once home she dialled Alex.

“How was it?” Was her sister´s greeting.

“I survived.” Kara opened a can of ice-cream, plopping on the couch.

“Thank goodness, I though a ghost was calling to tell me she´d haunt me for the rest of my life.”

“How do you know it´s not?” Kara teased.

“Because ghosts can´t touch anything, and I´m positive that was a spoon full of ice-cream you just ate. Which, how dare you? How come I didn´t get any?”

Kara laughed. “Come over and maybe some will be left.”

“Yeah right, because you don´t eat at the speed of light.” Alex chuckled, but the next time she spoke, her tone was more serious. “Are you ready to talk now?”

“Talk about wha?” Kara tried to dismiss.

“So it´s a no?”

“No.” Kara sighed. “I mean yes. I mean… I want to talk, but I don´t know…”

“Well let´s start with, do I need to get a shovel and an alibi? Also, you didn´t hear me say that, you´re a terrible liar and I need you to pass the examination.”

The corners of Kara´s lips tugged upwards. “I don´t know.”

“Don´t know?”

“Well,” Kara breathed in deeply. “Diana had Kryptonite with her.”

“She did?” Alex paused. “And you´re upset she didn´t trust you enough.”

“Yes.” Kara let out something between a sigh and a groan. “I just… I-I get it, I mean, yes I wasn´t in the best shape when I first got there, and yes, she was taking a complete alien stranger with superpowers to her family, but… Okay, I´m starting to think, maybe she had a point.” Kara ran a hand over her face. “But-but, why didn´t she get rid of it?” She bit her lip. “And there´s something else.”

“Something else?”

“Well, she said someone gave it to her.”

Alex coughed. “Really?” Kara hummed in response. “What else did she say?”

“Not much. It did sound like she didn´t have much of a choice though.” Kara said thoughtfully.

“Why do you think that?”

“I don´t know… Just a feeling.” Kara sighed. “I should talk to her, shouldn´t I?”

“Probably.”

Kara groaned. “But not now.”

“The longer you wait the more difficult it will be.”

Kara groaned again. “I hate when you´re right.”

“So you hate our every conversation?” Alex teased.

Kara laughed. “I really missed you, you know?”

“I missed you too.” There was a paused. “I, sorry Kara, I need to go, they need me at work.”

“Sure.”

“Don´t stay up late. Love you.”

“Love you too.”

Today was good. There were a couple of obstacles here and there, but overall, it was good. She saw her sister again, Winn and Cat – the woman was even glad to see her – everything went back to normal. Almost too easily. That´s when she remembered, she wanted to do some superheroing today too. Kara sighed. It still wasn´t late for that, but… She couldn´t just go out in her usual clothes.

The girl considered for a moment. She turned on the TV briefly to see if there was any emergency. When she saw there wasn´t, she decided to get started with her costume first thing tomorrow. Or one of the first things, depending on what Cat has planned for the day.

Nevertheless, she felt ready. And looking back to her walk with Clark that day, Kara realized how foolish she had been before. But now, she was certain. Positive she could handle it. And that was all thanks to… Another sigh.

She looked at her phone. “Okay.” The girl muttered under her breath. She threw herself onto the bed and picked it up, typing in a number. It rang. Once. Twice. Thrice.

“Hello? This is Diana Prince. Who am I talking to?”

Kara smiled. Yet another side of her. One that was all business and probably slightly annoyed at what hour was she getting a call. “I thought you were Diana of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta.”

“Kara?”

“I forgive you. But we still need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at @darknessisnotmyfriend


End file.
